Home Fires
by Togetherwedream
Summary: A Sequel to Mixing Business with Pleasure - Written for Maris's Birthday with the help of Nicky x


**Home Fires**

 _ **Sequel to Mixing Business with Pleasure**_

Brendan Brady is like a fire, safe to look at but dangerous to touch.

He should come with some sort of warning label. Its good job you have never been one to follow the rules, because this man, well, you are pretty sure this man is a fucking inferno. And you for one don't care about the burn marks.

* * *

From the second you left his office to the moment he is pulling you out of a cab onto a street corner has been full of fire, lips tongues hands, somewhere in the back of your mind you are sure you heard the taxi driver sighing in protest, not that that had any effect on either of you.

It gets worse in the lift what with Brendan slamming you up against the back wall and hooking your leg around him as his dick grazes yours through an annoying layer of clothes you groan hungrily into his mouth as hardness meets hardness, another few seconds and you are not all that sure that Brendan wouldn't have you right here right now. The noises he is making have you in no doubt that you are driving him wild, the power of it thrills you.

As you both fall from the lift onto his floor Brendan grabs you around the waist to steady you, pulling you closely to him so that his dick is pressing perfectly into your bum.

"The second I get you in there I'm not gonna stop Steven, this is your only warning"

His voice is full of lust and hunger, he playfully nips your ear as he pulls away. The look you give him screams game on.

You take a much needed second to breathe as Brendan opens his front door. It's a good job as within seconds he has one hand pushing the door open and the other pulling you by your polo unceremoniously into his home. Well at least you think it's his home, right at this minute you could be anywhere as he pushes you against the front door as it closes to take you in a hungry kiss.

As tongues battle and hands grasp at anything within reach, your whole body lights up, god this man turns you on more than anything you've ever known.

Brendan makes light work of your polo pushing it over your head as you push his suit jacket from his shoulders, whilst trying to steady your hands enough to deal with his shirt buttons. It really is a hard job with the current state you are in, it would seem Brendan is not waiting around.

"Fuck it, too long" He gasps right before pulling his shirt in one snap movement which has the buttons flying everywhere.

Bloody Hell! That is pure sex.

"I hope that's not a favourite" you manage to tease against his lips.

"It was" he smirks whilst taking your bottom lip between his teeth and pulling.

"Oh fuck" you gasp in an understatement.

"I plan to Steven, right about now" He all but growls into your ear.

Jesus Christ you can't believe your luck, no seriously how did you get so lucky?

Luckily your mind is too occupied to even contemplate that, what with Brendan making very light work of your belt and jeans making you kick your trainers across his hard wood floor. You return the favour as he walks you backwards down a hallway all the while kissing you with fire. Without expecting it you feel the back of your knees hit something hard, you pull away briefly to see you are in a bedroom, there's no time to look around and take in Brendan's home as he slowly swipes his thumb across the band of your boxers rendering you gone in a lust filled haze.

"Off now"

You obey him in a heartbeat.

He makes light work of his own jeans and boxers as you strip naked. As you kick your boxers away Brendan stops what he is doing and looks at you, his eyes a pool of black as he takes you in from head to toe, your breath hitches in your throat at the pure hunger his body is screaming when his eyes lay back to yours, it's enough to make your legs shake. Brendan inches in closer to you so that there's only the briefest of air between you, he takes his finger and slowly rolls it across your lips, making you whimper against it, giving you the filthiest of smirks he takes you by surprise pushing you to the bed.

"So fucking beautiful Steven" you hear as he follows you, crawling up your body with his tongue. Oh dear god!

The path he takes stops at your right nipple, his tongue lightly flicking it. It has you moaning in appreciation. His gentle licking has your dick straining. Brendan doesn't seem to notice though as hell bent on his task as he is, you think he's trying to kill you. You know he is as soon as you feel his teeth graze your left nipple and take a painful bite.

"Fuck" You almost scream, your back arching slamming your dick up towards his.

"Something the matter Steven" He breathes against your skin.

You push your hardness up to meet his, rolling your hips for perfect friction, sliding against his dick, showing no doubt what the matter is.

"Jesus" he growls as he pulls his mouth away from your body to take a long look at you.

"You play dirty Steven" He gasps whist returning the delicious slide.

"I can play very dirty Brendan" You tease running your hand to his arse, pulling him closer increasing the friction that has both of you gasping.

Brendan pushes down meeting you thrusts in prefect time whilst crashing his lips to yours in a blistering kiss.

It could be a minute, and hour or a lifetime that the kiss goes on for, it's so bloody perfect it has your head in a fog filled haze, it's only when a feather like touch ghosting against you hole that you go to break it in order for you to moan into Brendan's mouth. You have no idea when he added the lube, as he pushes against the slight resistance you throw your head back pushing to meet him.

"Jesus you turn me on Steven"

Brendan sucks onto your exposed neck to prove his point. You are sure he'll leave a mark. Good god he is driving you wild.

With expert skill and care he adds a second finger, stretching you in perfection. The burn the heat and the …. OH fucking god! Tease on your prostate has you arching up under him in an I can't wait any longer demand.

"Please…Brendan...fuck"

Your words are a mess, you are a mess, and the man driving you crazy seems to love it.

"You begging there Steven? Umm" it's said with the most delicious twist of his fingers.

"Yes, I'm fucking begging! Brendan, fuck me now" Jesus you are on the edge.

Brendan pulls up and smirks at you.

"I like that Steven, you begging"

His accent is like hot lava down your spine, it's all you can do to control yourself.

Pushing up you make sure to slide across Brendan's dick, pre cum pooling against yours in a no mistake move of, he better move it right this second or else.

It does the trick, Brendan gasps at your sly move and within seconds his fingers are leaving you adding to your desperation, you continue rolling your lengths together as somewhere in the room you hear a rip and the sound of the lube bottle snapping.

Thank fucking god! You're not going to last.

Brendan gently pushes your legs higher up the bed so your feet are flat, before taking his dick in hand and lubing it up.

"Fuck you drive me mad Steven"

He whispers against your lip as he lines up, you take a little breath and wait.

And oh so quickly there it is, the perfection, the bliss the heady mix of Brendan, you and the haze you are both in. You hook your leg around his thigh to move him quicker, the slow slide of his dick not enough, you need more, so much more.

Brendan senses it, he waits ever so carefully for you to adjust and then it's like a switch has flipped as he starts to move, rolling his hips an endless wave and slide, trying to get more as though you are not enough.

Its quick it's heady and you are pretty bloody sure a mess, but both of you can't help it, there's something about when you come together, Brendan taking every piece of your body and you desperately trying to let it go.

Increasing his thrusts he takes you dick into his lubed hand, stoking you in time, running tiny little nips along your collar bone, his moans pressed onto your skin.

"So tight Steven, so fucking good"

Pulling him closer he is driving you insane, you can feel the tingle in your spine and the heat surrounding you telling you you are not going to last.

"Brendan, please, fuck I need…"

"Tell me Steven tell me what you need" he almost growls

"…to come" You practically shout out.

"Then come for me Steven"

Oh dear god, you are sure you could pass out as Brendan the asshole bites down on your nipple whilst giving one hard thrust straight against your prostate that has you bucking up off the bed screaming his name as wave after wave of bliss surrounds your entire body. As your walls pull and surround Brendan he rides your climax out with you, bringing about his own.

"Jesus Steven" is all but etched on his face as he collapses onto you in a sweat filled heap.

As Brendan leaves you you could almost cry at the loss.

After a much needed minute he takes expert care of cleaning you both up before reaching for the duvet and pulling you in next to him, letting your head rest against his chest, he places a lightweight kiss against your forehead before you both fall into blissful sleep.

* * *

"I like these lips, I like them a lot" He says lazy and sleep filled.

You could get used to this, these quiet little moments in Brendan's bed.

"I think you like them better when they are around you dick" you tease back at him.

"Why Steven you shock me" Brendan glares leaning from above you.

"You make it sound as though I only want you for one thing"

Raising an eyebrow you play along.

"Why Brendan are you saying you like like them for the witty conversation? "

He peppers a kiss to your lip…

"Why Steven I …"

Lick…

"like…"

Nip…

"them for…"

Bite…

OUCH! Good good good ouch.

"…many a thing"

Kiss.

Oh hell, he has you melting. It's a wonder you are still breathing after last night's activities. You are pretty sure you both passed out exhausted sometime after three am, not that you care, you'd quite gladly wreak yourself over and over again to be in this mans bed. There's just something about him, you can feel something when you are together, you hope it's not just you.

You tangle your tongues together just because you can at that moment, Brendan has other ideas as he lowers his body to yours, your body is about to respond and then…..

"BRENDAN BRADY YOU LITTLE SHIT"

What the?

Brendan instantly falls onto your body resigning in frustration at what appears to be a screaming female somewhere in his flat.

"What time is it?"

Stretching as best you can with this very very muscular man on top of you, you look.

"10.35"

He sighs into your neck.

"Stay quiet, she'll go away" He whispers comically against your skin.

"She being?"

"I know you're home! The alarms off!" Again with the ear piecing scream. This girls angry.

Suddenly you wonder when the hell he managed that between the door and the bed.

Brendan breaths deeply into your neck. Making no attempt to move.

"BRENDAN"

Wow the Irish accent screeches across the whole building, it seems enough for the man lying on top of you.

"Alright alright, for the love of god woman" His thick accent makes you shiver.

Pulling up Brendan looks at you with a slight wary look to his eyes.

"Steven I apologise in advance for what is about to happen here"

He gives you a searing kiss that spells, please forgive me, making you wonder what the hell is going on here.

There's only one way to find out as before you know it Brendan is up pulling on his jeans looking frustrated and sexy as hell.

"Take your time, I'll meet you out there."

And with that he's gone. Taking a deep breath you pull yourself up and make yourself look half decent, it's not going to work, there's no hiding the thoroughly fucked look that you are currently sporting.

Pulling on your polo you smile to yourself as little flashes of last night come back, really not helping yourself.

As you open the bedroom door there's no mistaking the Irish accents going at a hundred miles an hour.

"Thirty minutes! Brendan thirty minutes I was waiting!"

"I know you said"

"Thirty sodding minutes!"

"I said I'm sorry Chez, Jesus, something came up alright"

And blow you down didn't you decide to walk in at that exact moment. You're pretty sure you heard the woman's chin drop as you try to sneak into the room.

Her glare is on you in a heartbeat, eyes steely on you, a mass of blond curls bouncing to attention. She sticks her hand to her hip titling her head to take you in. You feel one wrong move and you'll be diced in half.

"Something came up huh Brendan"

"Chez" It comes out as a warning.

She slowly starts to walk towards you, eyes casting over you in inspection. You suddenly feel incredibility guilty like you are about to confess to a crime or something.

"Well hello who's you then?"

Her Irish accent is different from Brendan's, more shape, you won't lie right in this second she scares you a little bit.

"Ste" you kind of stutter trying to find your voice.

"Huh, Ste"

She looks between you and Brendan.

"So you're the reason I've been waiting for the arse over there at Manchester Piccadilly in the sodding rain are you?"

"Chez! Be nice or you'll find yourself back out in the rain in a second"

Brendan turns towards you smiling in reassurance.

"Steven, this is Chez my sister, Chez Steven"

"It's Ste" you automatically say.

Brendan smiles at you in a "yeah not gonna happen" sort of way.

"Nice to meet you, sorry I kept him"

Yeah you so did add a smirk in his direction which he meets with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I can see why, cute aren't you?"

"CHEZ! leave the poor lad alone for god's sake. I'm sorry okay, you're home now what does it matter"

Brendan really wants the subject closed.

"Soooo Ste tea?"

And just like that as quick as a flash she changes direction completely remembering there's a guest about, Brendan just shrugs. You guess you are having tea then.

* * *

Brendan's sister talks, and you mean doesn't stop, no filter hundred miles a minute.

In the two minutes it's taken her to make the tea you've learnt she's been in Scotland with her "she devil of a future mother in law" who treats her fiancé Nate like he's still 12, it rained for the entire time "I'm not living up there I'd never sort my hair out", the mother hates her "I swear she took me on that walk to kill me" She loves her brother " he comes across as mean but he's a pussy cat", that one made you laugh especially the razor Sharpe daggers Brendan threw in her direction. She lives two floors down from her Bren, "who without her would be more of a walking disaster". You're think she's just about to take a breath when she sucker punches you again.

"So Ste, tell me about you Love. How come I find you in our Bren's apartment at gone ten on a Sunday, because believe you me this is new". She says with an air of confidence of a woman who's seen it all.

You are pretty sure you go crimson, you can certainly see Brendan's sudden discomfort as he fidgets in his seat.

"Well…."

"Don't indulge her Steven, it will just make her worse"

"Oi Brendan I'm only stating a fact…"

"Well don't"

His tone is non-negotiable. He sounds all protective of you, you like it, like it a lot.

Finishing your tea you glance to the clock on the far wall, bugger you have to go, you're working an afternoon shift and you really need to go home and make yourself look half decent.

"Sorry but I really have to go"

Brendan looks at you with concern, you can tell he thinks you may be leaving because of his sister.

"Work" you reassure him with a smile.

He gets up the same time turning towards you he gently rests his hand on the small of your back.

"Okay" It's said as though you are the only two in the room, you may as well be the way you are looking at each other, two more seconds and …bam, he places his lips to yours and you melt into a perfect kiss.

Oh god, oh good flaming god. You are so screwed.

Both of you are lost to it for what seems like forever until the sound of a throat clearing brings you back down to earth. Brendan gives his sister a dirty look, she just sits back and crosses her arms raising her eyebrows at him.

"Ste, what time do you finish love?"

Huh? Your brain is still kiss fuzzled.

"Five today" You manage.

"Good that's grand we will see you at seven"

"Chez"

You look between the two of them confused.

"You'll be here for seven, then we can continue this conversation, don't need to bring anything Brendan will feed you…."

"In more ways than one" she adds as she turns to leave.

Walking to the door still confused you turn to Brendan.

"Am I?"

"Yes Steven you are, dinner here seven, see you then?"

Brendan is trying to sound confident but you can see the little twitch in his eye that tells you he really wants you to come back to his tonight but is afraid you may be scared off.

Pulling the door open you turn around.

"Oh alright then, if you insist" You playfully smirk at him.

Before you know it Brendan is pulling you by your polo once again pressing his lips to yours in a so hot it hurts kiss.

"Scram. See you later Steven" He winks.

He makes your head spin.

As he closes the front door you just about mange to remember how to put one foot in front of the other, pressing the lift button you hear Chez squeal in delight.

"Right Brendan Brady I want details, who the hell is that and how come you let him stay the night, spill"

And right on time the lift dings.


End file.
